1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an apparatus and method for controlling the mixing of air. More specifically, this invention provides an apparatus and method for controlling the mixing of atmospheric air with returned air from a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following prior art U.S. Pats. were discovered: U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,664 to Otis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,748 to Martin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,532 to Labelle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,476 to Berner. None of the foregoing prior art patents teach or suggest the particular method and apparatus of this invention.